


The Girl Who Cried Wolf [Alpha!Calum AU]

by outerspaceisbetterthannothing



Series: The Girl Who Cried Wolf [Alpha!Calum AU] [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspaceisbetterthannothing/pseuds/outerspaceisbetterthannothing
Summary: Summary: Two wolves can play this gameWarnings: this is smut, kids, nothing gross, but full ass smut, including masturbation, oral giving and receiving and good ol’ dick game, so 18+ oh, yeah, and lack of proofreading ofc





	The Girl Who Cried Wolf [Alpha!Calum AU]

You took a deep breath and smiled. The air was cooling down after a hot day, mild wind playing in your dark unruly hair. The atmosphere around was buzzing with anticipation and music. So many people, so many voices and smells. That’s why you loved to be around humans so much. It was so easy to get lost among them, so easy to forget who you really were. You felt your muscles relaxing more and more with every moment spent there. That was the reason you’ve never missed a party, especially on such nights. 

You were standing at a spacious backyard of some house. You had no idea, who was the owner of that house or what was the whole party about. A colleague of yours mentioned they were going to a party earlier that day and you agreed on going way too easily. Though, you had your reasons. This night a party was more of a necessity than a pleasure. You had to be here, surrounded by humans. You had to get drunk and lost. 

Your smile weakened as you looked up on the moon. It was round, yellow and bigger than back home. You felt shivers creep up your spine and took a sip of your whiskey in a rather rushed manner. The clicking of the ice in the glass almost as loud for your hearing as the voices of people around.

“So, where did you say you’re from?” 

You looked at the guy asking you a question, your slightly dizzy brain couldn't remember his name. Nate? Nick?

“I’m from the north of the country,” you smiled, hoping there were enough details in your answer for him. 

“So, came here to warm up a little?” 

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” you smiled again and slipped with your eyes to his lips. Just for a moment, but long enough for him to notice. You saw his light-blue irises getting darker, could hear his blood rushing in his veins. He was broad shouldered, pretty tall, with messy fair hair. Cute enough to keep you busy for the night. And even though you were pretty sure sleeping with coworkers wasn’t the best of your ideas, you needed a destruction tonight. You father always blamed you for unnecessary impetuosity. But the memory of him only made you sure you were going to have this guy’s head between your thighs soon enough. You just needed to remember his name. 

“Why did you decide to move here?” the girl on the right asked. Her name you remembered perfectly well. Julia worked in the same department and, as you understood from scattered phrases dropped here and there by some people, had been hoping to get your current position. You knew she was a little nasty piece of shit, her look was enough to make your hair move. These were the moments you regretted human society wasn’t actually a pack. You couldn’t turn and show the bitch her place in a decent fight like a true daughter of an alpha. Instead, you had to smile and maintain the image of normal relationship. You liked your new position and this town, you were definitely about to stay. You weren’t jeopardizing all of it because of an envious cunt. 

“I mean, we don’t really have people transfer from other branches. Especially people from big cities in the north,” Julia explained after not getting an immediate answer and giggled in such a fake way, you needed all your self-control not to roll your eyes on her.

“Yeah, I just wanted to change everything at once,” you answered with the same smile. You were almost enjoying how jealous she was. Reminded you of a feeling of superiority you used to have. 

“That’s cool how some people just stand up and change their life like that,” your blue-eyed cutie snapped his fingers. “Whatever they want, they just go for it.”

“It’s not that difficult,” you mused, looking back at him, your tone getting lower. “Doing what you want is much easier than doing what you have to, actually,” you continued, leaving the emphasis on  _ want _ . His pulse speed up once again and you couldn’t resist the temptation, saying, “I can show you some time if you want.”

“I definitely want,” he said and unintentionally licked his lips. You could feel how hooked he was already. You did a good job here.

“Hey, Nick! Would you introduce your friend to this gorgeous lady?” Some guy leaned on your pretty boy from the back and without wasting any time started to undress you with his eyes. You swallowed you roar and smiled at him, your eyes narrowed.

“The gorgeous lady would easily introduce herself without any help,” you assured that creep. “If she’d wanted to,” you added, hearing blood in his veins freeze from both your tone and the look in your eyes. You could smell his fear and confusion and almost felt right again. That was the feeling you used to plant in your father’s betas, and you couldn’t help but enjoy it now. 

“You’re at my party, honey,” he found enough courage to tell you, “why don’t you try to be polite?”

You smirked and felt your eyes spark with animalistic fury. The guy let go of Nick’s shoulders and involuntary took a step back.

“The party is sick,” you mused in half-whisper, pretty sure he could still hear you. 

He dropped some asscrack excuse to the people around and headed back to the house. Your smile grew wider as you understood that Nick didn’t even register his friend’s disappearing, too busy with admiring your hips. You found no guilt of his in that, such hips deserved all the admiring in the world. 

You leaned closer and opened your mouth to whisper something promising to him, when a sudden rush of blood in your ears made you exhale. You knew the feeling, could sense the intense look right between your shoulder blades. You took a sip of your drink to mask your confusion and dropped a subtle look behind. You couldn’t really say if you saw him with your eyes or just felt standing there with your whole body. You didn’t even care, all your senses going mad at once and all the instincts screaming to run. The only problem was to understand should you have run away or to him. 

He was tall, easily towering over people around. Dark hair and broad shoulders. Boredom and irritation sharing his beautiful face. His hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket. His yellowish eyes on you.

You felt shivers creep up your spine again, as you drew your attention back to Nick. He leaned to you and whispered some half-drunk nonsense into your ear. You smiled, still feeling the burning of that other man’s look on your back. 

Or should you have said, that wolve’s look. You could smell him now and with how thick and intense his scent was, you were startled you didn’t smell him earlier. You took another sip of your drink and tried to inhale Nick’s scent deeper to shake that wolf out of your head, but it didn’t work. You didn’t need to look back to see if he was still there, you kept feeling him. And that feeling was too scary for your liking. He was the first wolf you’ve met since you moved here. And even though you did hope for this town to be a wolf-free territory, you were mentally prepared to be proven wrong. But he was also the first wolf you’ve seen in months. And you were surprised to find how easily distracted you’ve got, how little it took to sneak up on you. And you used to be the best hunter in your pack, no one could take you by surprise.

But the worst news was he wasn’t just a wolf, but an alpha. You slightly changed your pose, your legs brought closer together, and felt the wetness between your thighs. Damn omega nature! You could say he was an alpha from the first glance at him. The look in his eyes, his mere posture, everything in him was screaming of power and status. You knew that image. You used to wear it yourself. But the way your body reacted on him left no doubts. He was a damn alpha. And his eyes were still at you. 

Now, being more conscious, you felt the second wolf from afar. The guy came out of the house and headed straight to the alpha, two glasses in his hands. He passed you by without even looking at you. That gave you hope that after all these months of staying among people and not shifting into a wolf, you could actually pass off as a human. But the way that alpha looked at you left too many doubts. 

Nick bent closer and you felt his lips on your neck. The kiss was soft, like he was asking for permission. But the second one, after you didn’t push him back, held more passion in it. You leaned into his soft body and let his right arm snake around your waist. You were here tonight with one aim only, and you did your best focusing on human’s lips on your neck and the rush of the blood in your ears, so you couldn’t hear anything else. 

***

“What kept you so interested?” Ashton asked as he handed one of the glasses to Calum. 

Cal took the glass and drank half of his gin in one go, his throat burning of that little omega’s scent. He looked at his friend and turned to the girl again, nodding in her direction. Ashton followed his look.

“Quite hot,” he stated a moment later, looking around the crowd for someone more of his type. 

Calum slowly turned his head and stared at Ashton. “What do you mean, quite hot?” he asked with a low groan. 

Ashton looked at the said girl, leaning into some dude, kissing her neck passionately. Ash scoffed, finding the scene rather disgusting. “I mean, it’s hard to say about her face, but she’s got a nice butt for a human. Not really your type, if we consider you having a type,” he giggled at this phrase. “Can be not easy to get her from that guy, he looks pretty serious sucking on her neck. But I believe in you, buddy.”

Calum shook his head in disbelief. “Are you pranking me or what?” But seeing Ashton looking back with a total loss written on his face, he added, “Can’t you smell?”

Ashton frowned and looked at the girl again, his nostrils widen a little as he tried to capture any scent his friend could find interesting enough. He huffed and looked back at Calum. “What exactly should I smell? Besides of that dude being horny as fuck?”

“She’s a wolf, Ash,” Calum stated after taking another drink out of his glass. “An omega one.”

“The hell she is!” mumbled Ashton, looking at her again. “Are you sure?”   
“Of fucking course, I’m sure,” Calum huffed. “Can’t get her smell off my mind.”

Ashton frown grew deeper. “But, Cal, I can’t smell anything. That’s...strange.”

Calum nodded, his eyes not leaving girls back, following every her movement, even the most subtle one. 

“So, her smell is what makes you so interested?” Ashton asked a minute later with a smirk back on his face. 

Calum shook his head again. “Not really,” he answered and huffed at how obvious his lie was. “Don’t you think it’s suspicious? A new wolf in this town,” he shrugged. “She’s not from my pack or yours. So what is she doing here?”

“Maybe she’s from one of those southern packs?” Ash suggested matter of factly.

“At a human party? In our town?” Calum quirked an eyebrow. “Highly doubtful. Guess, I’ll need to send my guys tomorrow to check who she is.”

Ashton snorted and looked at his friend with a smile. “Well, this here finally sounds like you,” he stated.

“The fuck…?” Calum looked back at him.

“And here was I standing in utter disbelief thinking that you’ve finally decided to give a chance to some pretty omega. Fortunately, the world’s order has been restored.”

“Fuck off, Ash,” mumbled Calum, finishing his drink. “I told you so many times, I’m not fucking interested. And I don’t really see you mating around,” he added in an undertone, looking suspiciously at a group of girls walking past them. 

“Oh, I’ll mate the moment I find my omega. I’m just looking for her. But you aren’t even trying!”

Calum sighed to that, looking at the melting ice in his glass. 

“Do we really need to have this conversation in the middle of a party?”

“Can’t see any reason why not,” Ashton shrugged. “You’ve got so many omegas at your pack ready to mate with you if only you wish. What’s the problem, Cal? Alpha needs a mate. Alpha needs an offspring. Your pack should see you care about their future.”

“First, no one can say I don’t care about my pack,” stated Calum with anger written on his face.

“ That’s not what I…” 

But Calum didn’t give him a chance to finish, “Second, I just don’t like it, okay?”

“Don’t like what?” Ashton frowned, trying to understand what his friend was talking about. 

Calum sighed again. “I don’t like how omegas are… obedient and always ready for my attention just because I’m an alpha,” he confessed.

Ashton tried really hard to suppress his laugh. “Aw, Cal, do you want them to love you for who you really are? How sweet!” he cooed at his friend. 

“Fuck you, Ash! Seriously.”

“Come on, dude!” Ashton sighed and said, much more seriously this time. “This is how our world works. You can’t blame them for following their instincts. Especially when you’re so unsuccessful with suppressing yours.”

Calum just shook his head looking from his friend to where that unknown she-wolf was standing. She wasn’t there anymore and that somehow irritated him. Or was he angry because of Ashton not being able to drop that mating topic. He could tell so much to his friend, could spend the whole night explaining. Instead he decided to stand there, inhaling deeper that girl’s tailing away scent. It was a shame she left, thought Calum, walking inside the house to get another drink. And it was a shame she was just an omega. 

***

You were spread on the cold sheets, darkness around filled with wonderful noises of two bodies caught up in lust. You were deliciously naked, one arm outstretched and holding on the sheet, another massaging your breast. 

The way to Nick’s place was short and filled with heated kisses and half-swallowed moans. You felt the driver’s irritation, but with Nick’s big hand gripping on your hips and ass under your oh so short dress, you couldn’t care less. You didn’t remember how exactly you made it from the taxi to the elevator, though you remembered perfectly well ripping his shirt apart inside of it and sucking on his toned chest while his hand found its way to you panties. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he hissed above you, your lips moving up his throat. You knew Nick wasn’t the reason of you dripping, but you wisely kept this information to yourself. After all it was Nick’s finger stroking along your wet folds right now. The clinking of the elevator made him stop and pull you into the hall. He managed to open his apartment’s door without detaching from your lips. And as you both got inside you wasted no time and pulled off your dress, Nick only whistled to your eagerness. But his reaction was muffled with his own moan as you grabbed on his hard member and gently pulled him closer, kissing him once again. 

Nick’s hands found they way on your ass and you hissed into his mouth at his squeezing. You started unbuckling his belt, your hands shaking slightly with need. 

The moment your back hit the wall he lifted you up, you had to let go of his pants and grab his shoulders not to lose balance. You lifted your legs and crossed them around his waist, his hands never leaving your hips and ass.

“Shit, baby, you’re so damn hot,” Nick whispered and bent a little to kiss your neck. You moved your hips forward, pressed them into his lower abdomen as hard as you could in search for some friction, your motion making him hiss. You knew you were boosting his ego a little too much, but the heat you felt inside didn’t let you any other choice. You needed to feel him there and you didn’t want to wait any longer. 

“Can’t wait, can you?” he was whispering between sucking kisses on your collar bones, you could feel his lips stretching in a smirk. “Wanna have my cock inside your little pussy? Want me to fuck you right against the wall?” 

Your whole body shivered at his words, the prospect tempting for sure. He could feel your trembling too and thrusted his still clothed member into your pussy. You whined and managed to say, breathing heavily between words, “I want you tongue first.” Nick stopped assaulting your neck and looked you in the eyes, trying to get what you were talking about. “I want you to suck on my pussy and fuck me with your fingers first,” you leaned closer and whispered almost touching his lips with yours and looking him right in the eyes. “I wanna cum on your face and then I wanna be fucked by your dick.”

“You’ve a dirty mouth,” Nick whispered back with an amused expression on his face, “is it as good at work as it is at talking?”   
“Please me and we’ll see,” you stated and pressed your lips to his again. 

Nick pushed you both from the wall and moved to where you supposed his bedroom was. Couple moments later you were proved right as he dropped you on the bed. You liked the roughness of this move, the sudden fall stole the last air from your lungs, cold sheets a pleasant sensation against your heated body. Nick bent over you, pulling your panties down in one rushed move. You arched your back and your bra followed, leaving your body to his admiring.

“Damn, girl,” he whispered, kneeling between your spread legs and kissing on your belly. His hands back again on your hips, piercing you down to the bed. You inhaled at the felling of his hot breath on your skin, ran your hand through his soft hair and pushed down your body where you needed it the most. He chuckled softly at how persistent you were and gave in. The first lick against your dripping pussy left you moaning low. He spread your legs more, one of his hands helping him to open you up. Nick wasn’t the best you’ve had, but he was definitely pretty good. He pressed his tongue to your entrance, teasing a little, and then focused on sucking your clit, your legs were trembling uncontrollably. He smiled at the reaction, your clit carefully squeezed between his teeth. You swallowed a roar, whining through sealed lips, and pulled on his hair, loving the pain mixed with pleasure. He kept sucking on the little bundle of nerves, his fingers back on your pussy, stroking between your lips. You bucked your hips up, pressing your core to his face in a silent begging. Nick chuckled again. “You taste too sweet for such a dirty girl,” he said and licked his lips looking at you panting and dying to feel his fingers again. You groaned at his teasing. “Nick, please,” you moaned, dropping your head back on the pillows. This time he listened, his lips back on your clit. You felt one finger slide into you, the sensation so long anticipated, yet still not enough with how wet you were by now. You needed more and he was so slow in giving it to you. “Ah, more, please, need more,” you whined, pulling on his hair again. He didn’t need to be told twice, as he added another finger. 

And then it happened. You closed your eyes, panting feverishly, sinking in the wonderful feeling, and that moment you saw him in your mind. Much broader shoulders pressing your thighs apart, plump lips on your core. You could swear you felt his dark bristlier curls between your fingers. You’ve never had it, never thought about another man being in a bed with one. But now you would happily give everything you’ve had to open your eyes and see that alpha from a party between you legs. You felt your walls clenching around two fingers at a mere idea. Your free hand clenched on your breast, imagination helping you to fantasize of a bigger hand massaging your tits. 

“You feeling good, baby?” Nick’s raspy voice brought you back to reality, he felt your pussy trembling. 

“Yeah, just don’t stop,” you panted, eyes still closed. “Give me more. I’m close.”

He added the third finger, his frictions getting faster and harder, just as you wanted. You pulled gently at his hair, motioning him to get back to sucking on your pussy. You opened your eyes, your lips wide apart in a silent scream at the sensation. His eyes fixed on your face, satisfaction and lust in them. You blinked and your mind showed you a picture of much brighter eyes, glowing yellow in the dark. And that was enough to send you over the edge. You cried out his name, falling back on the pillows, feeling Nick sucking on you through your orgasm. You closed your eyes shut knowing full well they were glowing they real bright blue color. 

The bliss was great, yet too fast gone. And you couldn’t help the thought of much darker tone body in front of you, when Nick, god knows when managed to lose his pants, started lining his dick up to your entrance.

***

To say you’ve had the worst beginning of the week would be definitely an overreacting. You’ve seen worse weeks. Much worse. Yet this one proved to be a hard one and that was enough for you.

You’ve been working a lot, often staying late. Being a new person in the department required to learn a lot of new stuff, even though you weren’t new to the company. Being second to the head of the department at the same time required that learning to be done in a record time. And with the ongoing work it was safe to say your ass was on fire in the most unpleasant meaning. 

Nick was also giving you problems with not getting any of your hints. The sex was good and you were really thankful for the night. Though after you left his apartment before the dawn, not sparing his resting body another glance, and ditched all his texts and calls the next two days, you thought he’d get the idea. But on Monday he brought you coffee and asked where you’d disappeared for the whole weekend. He obviously got offended with your lack of response and shoving him off saying you’ve had too much work to waste time on meaningless chatting. That didn’t stop him from sitting with you and couple other people at lunch and giving you puppy eyes. You tried to ignore him, hoping maybe that would give him a clue. As cute as he was, he was just a human. And even though you abandoned pack life long ago, you could never date a human, that much you knew.

And on top of it all you felt like you were going mad. You kept seeing him every time you closed your eyes. Not Nick, of course. The alpha. His yellow eyes were looking at you like from inside your soul. You couldn’t shake his scent out of your system either, always feeling him whenever you left the office or was just walking downtown in search for a good take away. You knew it was only your imagination, you couldn’t really smell him. You haven’t seen him since that party and it was almost impossible to cross paths with him again. The town was smaller than what you were used to, but it wasn’t that small after all. Your instincts were just playing with you, as they were toying with your senses every night, making it hard to go to sleep with all the right reactions to a man who wasn’t even with you at the moment. But every night you were hot and bothered and needy, knowing well no human would be able to satisfy that thirst. Damn omega hormones! This was one of the reasons you left your pack. It wasn’t the main one, god knows your father made it almost impossible for you to stay. But it still was the reason. You hated how your body reacted to every alpha who wasn’t your father or brother. And you hated how it was always happening against your will. Although you had to admit that level of reaction you had never experienced before. 

So with the enormous amount of work, pouty coworker you probably shouldn’t have slept with after all and the lack of sleep thanks to your horny omega body, it was no surprise you were ready to kill on Wednesday night. You left your company building at almost midnight after rewriting the same report twice because of the other department workers stupid mistake. The road you left your car at was empty due to the late hour, though working street lamps and tree leaves soughing of a light wind made you feel more than just safe. Until that moment. 

You dropped your keys on the ground. Of course you’d do something like that, you thought, rolling your eyes and bending down to pick them up. The wind grew stronger, and the very first blow of it brought the scent. You could have thought it was your imagination again, but it was so much stronger that before, so there could be no mistake. He was near. You almost jumped up, keys in your hand, and looked on your left, where the wind came from. 

He was standing there, right in the middle of the road. Broad shoulders, head tilted a little back, true alpha posture. He was wearing simple black jeans and a black tee. His left arm covered in tattoos, tugged in a jeans pocket, and his right was holding a cigarette. He was just standing there looking at you with his bright yellow eyes, not bothering with hiding his true nature. You scanned the street with your wolf senses to make sure no people were there to see him. And immediately you felt the urge to hit your own head with something heavy. That damn alpha was standing there like a damn king of his damn kingdom and you were scanning the street in case nobody sees  _ him _ ? Not even starting with how he had to track you down like a dear on a hunt. A low roar bursted out of you. He narrowed his eyes and took another drag of his cigarette, the moving of his hand the only reaction. He wasn’t trying to come closer or say anything. Just looked at you. Like a true hunter watching his prey. You felt your whole body shiver with anger and fear. No wolf had the right to behave like that to you. He could have been a damn alpha, but you weren’t just some omega to fall to his feet at the mere look of his.

You pressed an alarm button, the car signal sounded like thunder in the silence of a moment, walked around the car and got in. You wasted no time with starting the car and driving away in the opposite direction. You could see him standing on the same spot and looking at you car, could decipit his smirk in a rare view mirror, as he was finishing his cigarette. You turned right and soon drove up a bigger street, rushing past each traffic light to get home. 

You were not just angry, you were pissed. What right did he have to behave like this? If he thought you were violating his territory borders, he could have just let you know. Any beta of his could have done it, no need to spare precious alpha time. But what if he wasn’t a local pack’s alpha? A strange thought popped up in your mind. Could he be one of your father’s pure bloods? Could he be sent to find you?

You parked next to your apartment building and looked around before getting out of car. The street was empty, no people or wolves. You covered the distance between your car and the entrance much faster than your dignity would require. You could truly exhale only as you closed your apartment door behind your back. You locked the door, thinking how silly it was. If that alpha would really want to get past this door, no locks would be able to hold him. 

But could he really be sent to find you? You crossed the living room and looked out of the window at the sleeping town. No, he couldn’t, you understood. You knew all your father’s wolves, you’d never forget the face like that. And he couldn’t be just a pure blood, he was a pack’s alpha. You knew one when you saw him. And if dragging you all the way back north was his agenda, why would he wait? No, the meeting at the party was accidental and there was no hidden meaning to that. 

And yet, why was he waiting for you on the street? Why just stood there and looked? 

You took off your shoes and jacket and fell into an armchair. You didn’t bother to turn on the lights when you entered the apartment, feeling more than just comfortable in the darkness. And the moon behind your window was still bright enough. The image of him boldly standing in the middle of a road wasn’t leaving your mind. You were so tired and so confused, emotions overloading you with a strange mixture of anger, anxiety and something else you weren’t ready to name. 

You felt your whole body shudder. Adrenaline was leaving your system, but your breathing wasn’t calming down. You felt sweat cover your neck like the temperature rose. But the temperature was the same, you were pretty sure of it. You felt familiar pulling in your lower abdomen and choke on your breath. You couldn’t fucking believe it. The fucker was almost following you and it  _ turned you the fuck on _ ?! You groaned loudly and put your hands on your face. But as you closed your eyes, you saw him again, standing on that street and looking at you so intently. You couldn’t help your moan. You could lie to anyone, but never yourself. You were furious with him and yourself right now. But you wanted him, and that was the simple truth. 

You pressed your legs together and felt wetness between them. You huffed and slipped out of your jeans, tagging on your panties too. Your shirt followed suit leaving you just in a camisole. You huffed again and moved your right hand down your stomach. It was crazy how sensitive you already were. You slid your middle finger gently between your folds, your left hand already under your camisole working on your tensed nipple. You closed your eyes and let your imagination do all the work for you. 

You moved your fingers to your clit, wondering how good at this he might be. Those plump lips looked so promising, must be a sweet torture to be kissed by him. And imagining this lips kissing on your pussy was exactly what made your clit throb. You moaned, almost feeling his stubble brush against your thighs, and pushed one finger down your dripping hole. You were moving it carefully in and out, not to scratch on the walls with your nails. He wouldn’t have this problem, you thought. The image of him, taking a drag of his cigarette popped up in your memory once again. His fingers were so long and thick, like they were made for working a girl up. 

You moaned again as you added one more finger, giving yourself a minute to adjust, your left hand restless on your tits. You started to move your fingers, getting a steady rhythm, picturing that alpha again the way he stood in front of you less than an hour ago. His left arm was covered in tattoos and so deliciously well-built, must be so good to have this arm work on your pussy. But to have his torso underneath you, that would be an experience. With this pictured in your mind, you moved and stood on your knees, your chest against the backrest. You lowered yourself back on two fingers and whined a little at the scratchy feeling. Your left hand was clenching on the armchair fabric, your forehead reated on the backrest. You started to move your hips up and down, imagining how you could ride him. Would he, the big bad alpha, let you ride him? Would he submit to an omega? Just picturing this drove you almost mad. The room was full of your quiet whines and moans and whispered curse words. You kept moving your hips up and down on your fingers, imagining his broad shoulders beneath you, his big hands on your breasts, his eyes on your face. Your breath got sporadic, you were so close, yet couldn’t reach the high. 

You moved on your back again and put both legs on the armrests. Your right hand got back where it was a moment ago, while you lowered the left to your clit. You gasped at the feeling. You tried to work both hands in the same rhythm, but you were too far gone for that. The fingers inside your pussy were going as fast as you only could, the left hand drawing circles over your clit. Your legs were trembling and you kept gasping for air, as you were getting higher and higher. The picture of him smirking in your rear view mirror was the last thing you saw before crying out. You could swear the darkness was full of stars as yellow as his eyes. You fucked yourself all the way through your high and when you finally got back to earth you stroke your folds gently several more times. 

You swore you’d never came so intense from your own fingers before. But one question was still bothering you. How would it be to actually fuck  _ him _ ?

***

Friday night in a bar could have been a great idea to have fun and make friends with some of your colleagues. Could have been, if you hadn’t been so distracted.  

You haven’t seen that big bad alpha since that night. And you couldn’t stop calling him big bad alpha in your mind, which annoyed you to bits. But obviously your subconscious declared a war on you, and there was nothing you could do about that. You haven’t seen him, but you started bumping into wolves everywhere you went. Grocery shop, laundry, cinema parking lot. You’ve even seen one in your company, he was from some other department, you guessed. Most of them were betas, but at least seven were pure bloods. And that information left you uneasy. How big was the pack and how powerful was its leader to have more than three pure bloods under his command?

You frowned into your gin. You couldn’t help but question your moving here. It might be rather dangerous to live near the pack you weren’t a part of. Especially when you weren’t sure about their position on tolerating a lonely wolf around. You could have just transferred back. Of course, your hr would very much dislike it and it would probably look not very nice in your personal record, preventing you from moving up in your career for some time. But choosing between career and possibly your life? Your answer to that question was a little too fast. 

You smiled to some nonsensical story about a new client Julia was telling. Didn’t even know what it was about, just everybody around laughed, so you followed their example, too deep in your thoughts to register your own actions.

Leaving was an obvious answer, you thought. But was it so necessary? You tried to remember all the encounters with wolves from the passed week. And what really surprised you, they never spared you another glance. You felt like some of them didn’t notice that you were a wolf at all. Not the purebloods, of course. They smelled you perfectly well and followed you with their eyes, but never said a word and never tried to act in any odd or dangerous way. Weren’t you a little overreacting? Maybe you should have just sat on your ass and let them get used to you? Maybe you’d never need to interact with them as they understood you weren’t dangerous to their pack or interested in becoming it’s part? 

You huffed, looking at the melting ice in your empty glass. You glanced around in search for a bar counter and excused yourself. You felt him following you and your frown grew bigger. You didn’t need this talk at all, but especially right now. You had enough time to ask a bartender for a second round when he finally came up to you.

“You seem a little off tonight,” he said, stroking your forearm gently.

You moved a little to look at him while talking and also to get your arm out of his reach. “The week was difficult, Nick.”

“Yeah, i guess,” he muttered as the bartender put a glass in front of you. Nick made a move to reach for his wallet, but you already paid. You saw his frown while taking a drink and suddenly felt irritated. Who did he think he was? 

“Listen, I actually wanted to talk to you,” he started and you had to suppress your groan. “I don’t know what I did wrong, I actually thought that night was great. And I’m sorry if I did something out of line, but I just…” he stumbled, and it was a perfect opportunity to stop him here and now. Yet you decided to let them speak. It was always easier that way. If they say it all at the beginning, they’ll argue less with what you could answer with. “I just really like you,” Nick found his courage to continue, “and I’d like to take you on a date. What do you say?”

You sighed, looking him right in the eye. 

“I’d say, thank you, but no. I’m sorry, Nick. There’s nothing you’ve done wrong, the night was great. But it was just one night. I thought we were on the same page about this.” You saw his face sink, but didn’t feel anything. He was cute for a human. But dating him? There was no second thinking to that. “I’m not looking for anything serious right now.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Nick nodded, avoiding looking you in the eye. “Sorry to bother,” he dropped and, still not looking at you, went back to where your colleagues were seated. 

You shook your head. Going back there seemed like the worst idea now. Maybe you should just stick to the bar counter for some time?

“Not looking for anything serious, huh?” 

You felt your blood froze and your knees go weak at the sound of that voice. It was so low yet so powerful, and somehow you felt like you knew it. You could swear you’d never heard it before, but you knew it. His smell enveloped you, making you question how you didn’t feel him earlier. You took another sip of your gin, more to give yourself a second to calm down than because you really wanted it, and turned around. 

“Well, I’d say it’s wise if we talk about humans,” he continued, looking in Nick’s direction. 

He leaned on the bar counter, the same black jeans and leather jacket, some band tee underneath. A subtle smell of cigarettes, short stubble. You made yourself breath in a steady rhythm and met his eyes, dark brown now, without a trace of yellow glow. He was just looking at you, confidently and with a ghost of a smirk on his plump lips. You were looking back, giving nothing away. He was obviously waiting for some reaction and he was getting none. 

He chuckled, “Too much sass for a little omega.”

You couldn’t hold back your scoff. “I am not  _ your  _ omega,” you stated looking him right in the eye, “so it’s not very polite of you to point out my nature.”

He shrugged to that and took a sip of his drink, his eyes not leaving your face. 

“So what now,” you asked getting a little bored, “you’re gonna ask me dull questions like what’s my name or where I’m from?”

He chuckled again. “I’ve got enough betas for that. Know everything about you.”

“Everything?” you narrowed your eyes at this bold statement. And he accused you of having too much sass!

“Including how many times you screwed that human,” he nodded.

“Should I be flattered?” you mused, feeling the anger rise inside once again at how arrogant he was in getting into your business. He slightly frowned at your question, not fully understanding where it came from. “Well, a big bad alpha’s interested in who I screw,” you explained with a sigh. 

He smirked again and again said nothing. Which pissed you off even more. You weren’t looking for this meeting, he came up to you. He could just say what he wanted and you’d be done with it. 

“If your betas have done all the dirty work, why are you here now?” you asked, ready to finish this conversation and flattering yourself with an idea that you’d be able to do it.

He scoffed and looked again at where you colleagues were. You knew Nick probably watched the two of you. You had also no idea why it bothered the alpha. 

“Come on,” he said turning back to you and moving closer. Not much, half a step, but enough for you to notice. “You know who I am. I know who you are. And we both know you aren’t looking for anything serious,” he mused, his voice somehow lower and deeper. “How about not wasting time on pointless conversations?”

You almost choked on your breath. All this following you and sending betas to track you down just to fuck you? You wanted to push him away, to tell him to go fuck himself. You wanted just to turn over and leave. Instead you kept standing where he wanted you, pinned down by the power in his eyes. You were so angry at yourself, and only more so, as you felt the knot tie inside your belly. You knew the feeling, you wanted him more than you ever wanted anything in your life. 

“And what gives you an impression that I’ll agree?” you asked, still not ready to give in.

“Because I know something else, what no beta could tell me,” he said smiling at you hungrily and bending down to your ear. “That every time you’ve been cuming around your fingers this week, you were thinking about me.”

And you couldn’t hold it anymore. You gasped at how bold, yet how true his words were. You inhaled his scent, his flesh so close to you, you could feel the heat coming of him. Your mind got dizzy with his smell and your legs started to tremble. You lost your concentration for a moment, but that was enough for him, as he bent a little lower and kissed you.

You weren’t sure if you’d ever been kissed like this. He didn’t hesitate at your lips opening them and filling your mouth with his tongue. His hand grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him. Your arms flew to his biceps, merely to prevent you from falling. He was sucking and biting on you lower lip and then pushing your tongue with his again. You felt your lungs burn, asking for air, but kept your lips on his like your life dependent on it. Because at this moment you were absolutely sure, your life did depend on him. 

He stopped kissing you as unexpectedly as started, just letting go of you and smirking at your startled expression. He offered you his hand and looked at you with a question in his much brighter now eyes. You hated yourself for what you were doing. But you couldn’t help it. You took his hand and let him pull you out of that bar. 

The air outside was chilly enough for your heated skin. Alpha pulled you down the road to the black Range Rover parked further. You thought he was about to open the car door for you, instead he pressed you to the car and attached his lips to yours once again. This kiss was slower and much more sensual, but his hands on your waist as firm as before. You felt his knee push between your thighs and moved them apart, feeling your skirt roll higher. He pushed his body more into your frame and you sank down a little to feel his thigh under your core. You moaned into his mouth at the feeling, grinding in pursuit of friction. You felt his smile with your lips. 

“What is it, omega? Wanna ride my thigh?” he mocked you.

You opened your eyes and looked boldly at him. “Wanna ride your face.”

He only laughed to that, then opened the passenger’s door and shoved you inside. You watched him close your door and walk round the car to his side. You had no idea why you did that, a strange impulse making you act so shamelessly. You arched your back and pushed down you panties, crumpled them and pushed down his glove box. You had a mere second to close it as his door opened and he got inside the car, watching with a smirk as you were wiggling on the cold leather seat. 

“Eager much?” he asked. 

But you just smiled with your wicked smile as you lifted your body and kissed him with all the lust you had inside. You felt his amusement, his fleeting hesitation. A strange idea emerged in your mind. Was he enjoying your resistance and sass?   
“Wanna have that thigh riding session in a backseat?” he asked. 

You shook your head and licked your lips. “I’m not fucking you in your car.” With that you took his hand with a car key in it and motioned to the keyhole. You pushed his hand to insert the key and turned it to start the car. The whole movement somehow turning you both on more than it should have. “Drive,” you whispered into his lips before leaning back in your seat. 

He didn’t answer. Just rushed his car out of the parking lot and down the street. His eyes were on the road, but all his senses were set on you. It felt like he was touching you without actually touching you. You felt your breath break and at the first traffic light he stopped you grabbed his neck and moved him closer, kissing him deep. His lips were exactly what you imagined them to be, soft, but still rough and greedy. You heard car horns behind, signaling you that it was green again, and laughed shamelessly as he cursed, setting the car in motion again. 

But you weren’t in a mood to stop. You moved up on your knees and pressed your lips to his toned neck, your right hand sliding down on his prominent crotch. You started sucking on his skin and palming his dick through his jeans in the same rhythms. He hissed, “Stop or I’ll take you in the car no matter what you say,” he almost roared, his voice echoing in your insides. You smiled to his threat, “Come on, alpha, I’m sure you’ve got some stamina.” Your giggles died out to the sound of his low roar, your hand involuntary squeezed harder on his dick, making him hiss. You knew your eyes were turning blue and soon would glow. God, how could you forget, how much hotter was sex with an actual wolf? 

At the next traffic lights he abruptly grabbed on your jaw and moved your head up so he could suck on your neck. You whole body shivered at the feeling of his teeth bite on the sensitive skin and then his tongue lick on the same spot. You started sinking in the feeling and the next moment he just stopped, practically dropping your head. You almost lost your balance, while the fucker continued driving, both his hands on the steering wheel. 

You quirked your eyebrow. Was he trying to point out your place? He had no idea who was he messing with, you thought as your right hand slowly pulled down the zipper on his jeans. You shoved down his boxers (black again, did that man wore any other color?) and took his dick in your hand. You had to hold back your moan at the look of it. Long, with prominent veins and drops of precum on the head, it fit so perfectly in your hand. You turned your eyes back to his face in search for the reaction and started pumping him. You’d never been so turned on by a simple hand job on somebody’s dick before, but the next moan breaking out of you, you didn’t hold back. You wanted him to hear, wanted him to know how much you were enjoying his dick in your hand. 

The next you couldn't predict, though. The car slowed down again and he looked you in the eyes, hip pupils dark yellow now and glowing. He didn’t say a word, yet you felt his command. That had never happened to you before, even your father had to use his words, so unsubmissive you were. The wolf inside of you had never obeyed to anyone. Until that moment, when under his look you lowered your head and licked on his dick. You huffed at realisation of the power he had over you, as you lowered your hand to lightly scratch his balls, while your tongue was dancing around his dick head. 

“Either suck my dick or sit up and keep your hands to yourself,” he said, you heard irritation in his voice. It left you satisfied. You did submit, but at least you got him a little. You grabbed his dick at the bottom and pushed him all the way up your mouth, hollowing your cheeks. You heard him hissing and started moving you head, making sure he reaches the back of your throat every time. You guessed you reached another traffic light, as the car stopped and his hand dropped on your head to set you in a faster pace. Soon you felt him stroke your hair, the car wasn’t moving. You slowed down and felt him pulling your head up. 

“I thought you said you aren’t fucking me in the car,” he reminded with the same smirk. 

“Not my fault you’re taking so long,” you whispered back, your lips must have glittered with your spit. 

He just smiled wider and kissed you again, rushed, but deep. “Get out,” he dropped as he finished the kiss. You fixed your skirt and climbed out from the car, glancing at his frown as he tried to put his, must be painfully hard, dick back into his jeans. You smirked and walked in front of the car to get a look of his house. It wasn’t too big, yet pretty spacious for a lonely alpha. Garage for two cars, terrace at the back. You heard a car door open and shut behind you and then a hand grabbed on your arm, pulling you to the entrance.

He didn’t waste any time pushing you to the wall and pressing his lips to yours. What was it with the men pressing you to the walls, you though. The lights were off, none of you really needing them. His hand went all the way down from your jaw, paying particular attention to your breasts, to the hem of your skirt. He didn’t bother with the zipper, just rolled it up to your waist. And hissed at the feeling of absolutely bare skin of your hips.

“Where did you lose your panties?” he hummed with amusement. He knew you had them at the bar, he felt them when you were grinding on his thigh next to his car. 

“Somewhere along the way,” you smirked. 

“Aren’t you a dirty little slut, my omega?” he mused and pressed his fingers to your clit. He watched closely at your reactions, your open mouth with broken breath and darkening eyes. He started rubbing circles, using one finger to slide through your folds. You couldn’t bear that slow torture and you bucked your hips up. He just chuckled and without a warning inserted a finger inside you. You whimpered and bent forward, your head rested against his shoulder. His fingers were so much better at it than yours. In no time you felt his second finger and that was it for you. You leaned all your weight at him, your legs shaking too much to hold you up. Every thrust of his fingers drawing a hiss out of you. 

You found yourself so close to the edge with his two fingers inside of you and his thumb on your clit. You thrust your hips into his hand to get his fingers deeper, where the desire was burning your insides up. He only chuckled and pulled his fingers out of you. You didn’t even try to protest, knowing full well you were in his power now. He threw you over his shoulder, his right hand on your ass, fingers wet with your juices, stroking and squeezing. You didn’t try to get a glimpse of the house, focusing fully on his hand and the anticipation inside of you. You took it he went up the stairs and then inside his bedroom, apparently, as a minute later he laid you down on the bed. He was surprisingly careful, holding your neck and lowering your head not to hurt you. You frowned at this, not sure where it came from. But the next moment he shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his tee off and you forgot everything. His chest was a perfect combination of toned muscles and soft lines, with tattoos on his collarbones. You bit on your lip, wondering if you’d be able to see that chest below you.

He clasped your hips and pulled you closer to the edge, kneeled down and froze for a moment, just enjoying the view of your dripping pussy. “Do you have any idea how deliciously you smell?” he asked all of a sudden. You looked down at him, but he was still watching your pussy. “Best fucking scent in the world,” he added so quietly, you weren’t sure you heard him correctly, and bent to your core. 

You thought you’d die that very moment. How one could feel such bliss and still survive? His tongue was all over you, licking your folds flat and slamming inside right after that. His lips so soft around your clit and so demanding. You lost the moment when your moans turned into cries, maybe it happened when he pushed his fingers back inside you, or maybe when he started curling them inside, making you arch your back and pull on his hair. You were right at the edge when he demanded you look at him. You had to gather all your will, to lift your head up and open your eyes. His lips were glistening and his eyes glowing bright yellow. You saw surprise in them at the color of yours. You smirked, that was the only thing you had strength for before he started sucking on your clit again. 

You came like this, looking right at him. Your toes curled and thighs press to his face. You couldn’t help it, you had no control over your body anymore. It felt like it was acting on his command and pure instincts now. You felt him pulling your thighs apart to stand up and realised you eyes were closed again. You looked up to see him pushing down his jeans and boxers. 

“Your eyes are blue,” he said. You heard a question in his words. You knew it was rare for your kind, more natural for a pup than a grown up wolf.

“They’ve never changed their color,” you shrugged. There wasn’t much to say about it for you. You felt odd about it when you were little, but then got used to it. It wasn’t your only peculiarity. 

You rolled on your side to get an access to your skirt zipper and felt his hands on your hips again. He dragged your skirt down your legs and took your hand to help you sit up. He put his knee down between your legs and bent to kiss you, gently this time. You felt your taste on his lips, a little salty and tart. “They’re beautiful,” he whispered, looking you right in the eye. He freed you off your shirt and bra, and tried to lay you down. You knew what he was doing, but you had a better plan. 

“Let me,” you asked, pushing on his chest. He stopped for a moment, not getting what you wanted. But then he saw you standing up, got the idea and fell on his back. “You don’t have to,” he muttered, and you understood that he actually  _ didn’t  _ get the idea. You smirked, thinking how predictable it was, and threw your leg over his waist. You saw amusement in his eyes as you straddled him and took his dick in your hand to line him up. 

“So you do wanna ride me,” he chuckled. 

You left it without response, too busy sinking down on him. It was too much, he was too much. Too long, too thick, filling you as nobody could feel you. You closed your eyes, your nails digging into the soft skin over his ribs. You heard him groan at the feeling, cursing at how tight you were. You knew you had to take it slow. And so you did. You moved your hips up and sank once again, feeling him going deeper. His hands grabbed on your wrists and almost crushed them. You started rocking in a steady rhythm, his hands move to your waist to help you grind on him. 

You felt his gaze on your breasts, them jumping up a little with your every move. He couldn’t just lay like this for long, you knew you were lucky enough to just get on top of him. He pushed himself up and lowered his head, kissing on your neck. You leaned back to give him better access and put your hands on his thighs for the balance. He started sinking his way down your throat to your chest, until he reached your left breast. You lost your rhythm for a moment at the feeling of his lips on your nipple. Your hands flew to his shoulders, his right arm snake around you to keep you up. You started to move again and he started to assault your right nipple with his fingers. Your moans got louder again, your moves got sloppy. You felt your high build up and started losing it. He felt it to, letting go of your nipples and pulling your body to his chest. He started thrusting his hips up in you as fast as it was only possible in this position until he felt your teeth sink in his shoulder and your walls clench around his dick. The very moment he pressed your hips to his not letting you move at all. You were whining into his skin, your whole body one big bundle of nerves. Your skin literally burn where he was touching it. You probably lost your senses for a moment or two, as you were positive you opened your eyes, yet you still couldn’t see anything.

“You alright?” he whispered in your ear, you felt like even his breath was burning your skin.

“Yeah, I-” you couldn’t finish. Was there even a word for this? You more felt rather than heard his laugh, his chest shaking so nicely against yours. 

“Think you can take one more?” he asked. You felt him still inside of you, hard as ever. He didn’t cum yet. 

“Yes, just, not like that,” you could only hope he’d get what you were saying, unable to produce a better answer. You felt his laugh again, and then his “I got you, baby,” as he lifted you up from him and laid you on the bed again, this time on your stomach. 

You frowned a little. You couldn’t take another one on your hands and knees for the dear life, your limbs too shaky and weak. You had no time to protest though, as he lifted your ass, making you tuck your knees, and sank into you again. You almost cried at the stretching, different angle making it even more intense. You felt him bend over you, his left arm picking you and lifting you up. He pulled you closer to the headboard, putting his right hand on it for the balance. He leaned you both a little forward for a better position and started moving. You lost your voice in no time. He was going on you at the highest speed, thrusting his hips into you with loud thumps. His left hand was squeezing on your breast, his head rest on your shoulder. You felt his roar burst out from his chest as he was chasing his own release. He dropped his hand to your clit, you had to lean over the headrest at the loss of support. 

“Baby talk to me,” he demanded, you gather all the will you had to hear him, “can I cum inside?”

“Yes, fuck, please, yes,” you moaned as his fingers got faster on your clit. You wanted it so much, you both were so fucking close.

He came first with a long low roar. The best sound you’d heard in your entire life. His roar was probably what set you off for the third time this night. He dropped his head on you shoulder again, growling at the feel of your walls clenching around his dick, milking him to the last. 

You whimpered as he sank out of you, feeling like you lost much more than just the contact. He picked you up again, making you wonder how he had strength for anything after that, and lowered you both on your sides, pulling covers over you. The last things you felt before falling into darkness were his arms pressing you into his chest and his lips leaving kisses in your hair.

***

The morning was gloomy, sun not risen yet over the horizon. You were sneaking around his bedroom in the gray light picking up your clothes of the floor. You didn’t worry about waking him up. The hardest part was getting out off his clench. When you were free and he didn’t even stir, you knew he was sleeping deep enough for you to leave without trouble. You put on your clothes and grabbed your shoes and turned to look at him one more time. 

You could see your bite on his shoulder and smiled. You suddenly realised you didn’t get to know his name last night. And somehow you felt it was right. You were pretty sure that was the last time you saw him so close. And it was okay if he’d stay just a big bad alpha for you. That was exactly how you wanted to remember him. 


End file.
